


Bathroom door

by Ughnamewastaken



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ughnamewastaken/pseuds/Ughnamewastaken
Summary: Beca annoys Aubrey and tries to apologise to her through a closed door and reveals a secret only to find out that it isn’t Aubrey on the other side of the door.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Bathroom door

Beca bounded down the stairs, arms full of her things that she was packing up to leave the Bella house. She crashed into someone and her stuff went flying everywhere. She glanced up to see Aubrey's slightly smirking face "What the hell are you doing standing at the bottom of the stairs like that?" She yelled at the older girl. "In fact what are you even doing here? You don't live here anymore!"

Aubrey pulled a face "In a few hours neither do you!" She retorted. "Yeah well I still live here now and you don't so why don't you just do us all a favour and get lost! We're all trying to pack away and don't need you around making everything ten times harder!" Beca ducked down to retrieve some of the things that she'd dropped. 

Aubrey scowled "So much for Bellas for life" she muttered and stormed up the stairs. Beca sighed and collected the rest of her things before deciding to make amends with Aubrey. After all Beca wasn't even annoyed at Aubrey, she was snappy simply because she didn't want to move out. She didn't want to leave all of the Bellas behind. She didn't want to leave one Bella in particular behind anyway. 

Sighing again Beca trudged up the stairs to Chloe's room (the room that had once belonged to both Chloe and Aubrey) and opened the door ready to apologise to her. She frowned when she saw that Aubrey wasn't here until she heard someone in the ensuite bathroom. 

Beca sat on the foot of the bed next to the bathroom door. Apologising wasn't something Beca found easy nor did often so not having to actually do it face to face with Aubrey relieved her slightly. 

"Look Bree" she began before taking a deep breath "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kick off on you and you know this house will always be yours as much as it is ours I just... have other things on my mind." Beca paused waiting for Aubrey to reply but when she didn't she figured she must still be pissed off with her. 

"I just... I don't want to leave. I don't want to move away yet and be without the Bellas, you guys truly have become my family and I guess I'm just scared of losing that. I've made friendships in here that are so much stronger than anything I've ever had before. Like Amy she's a pain in the ass but she's such a laugh and a great mate to have and Chloe..." Beca sighed upon saying the redheads name. 

"Well anyone with a working pair of eyes can tell Chloe and I have such a strong bond. I've never felt anything like it before and I don't want to lose that. She's the best and if I'm being honest that's 90% of the reason I'm dreading leaving so much, I don't want to leave Chloe. She makes everything okay and safe and exciting and I know now that she's going to move away and get a job and a boyfriend and a new life and forget about me totally. I just... I don't want that to happen"

Beca looked down, trying hard to stop the tears in her eyes from rolling down her cheeks "I'm in love with her" she managed to squeak out before the first tear rolled down her cheek. God she was being stupid! Why on God's earth would she tell Aubrey something like that. "Bree please don't tell her any of that"  
Beca sniffed before she got up and headed towards the door. 

Beca turned the door handle and jumped upon seeing Aubrey walking up the stairs towards her. Becas eyes widened as she turned around to see Chloe at the now open bathroom door. In that moment Becas brain short circuited and she stood there dumbly looking at Chloe, mouth slightly agape. 

Chloe looked at Beca with a soft smile "I think we need to talk" she said in barely over a whisper. Beca closed the door behind her and quickly wiped her eyes before taking a deep breath and nodding slightly. "Well come over then I don't bite" Chloe giggled softly as she sat on her bed. 

Beca shuffled towards Chloe and sat on the opposite end of the bed, rolling her eyes playfully Chloe scooted towards Beca. "Um, how much of that did you hear?" Beca muttered looking at her hands in her lap. "All of it" Chloe admitted truthfully. Beca nodded slightly "I'm sorry" Beca mumbled. 

Chloe frowned at this "You have nothing to be sorry for Beca" Chloe replied softly, gently placing a hand on Becas leg. "I do. I've damaged the whole dynamic of our friendship" Beca groaned out in frustration. "It'll be okay" Chloe tried to soothe her but Beca shook her head "You'll always look at me differently now" Beca sighed. "Look I'm sorry Chloe but I have to go" Beca stood up to leave. "We can work through this Beca" Chloe tried but Beca shook her head as she exited the room. 

_____________________________________________

It had been 3 months since Beca had confessed her feelings to Chloe and three months since Chloe and Beca had last spoken. Chloe had tried, really she had but Beca wouldn't answer the phone to her or reply to her barrage of texts. Beca had completely isolated herself from all of the Bellas and moved to New York, working at a record label and living in a tiny crummy apartment. 

Beca was well and truly hating her life. Living without the Bellas was hard but living without Chloe was almost unbearable. Her heart ached and she was lucky if she smiled once a week. She hadn't made any new friends and was just going through the motions, even mixing music didn't make her feel any better. 

Chloe on the other hand was in a much better position. She had moved to Florida and was working as Ariel in Disneyland and loving every minute of it. She had always loved Disneyland and now it seemed her dreams of being a princess in real life had come true. She loved interacting with the children and ensuring that their visit was filled with awe and wonder like her trips had been as a child.

Chloe being Chloe had made loads of friends already and kept in regular contact with the rest of the Bellas. The only thing that would have made her life better would have been having her best friend back in it. She missed Beca dearly and felt a stabbing pain in her chest every time she thought about her scrappy little friend who had once inadvertently confessed her love to her. 

She wished that Beca would answer the phone or text her back. She so desperately wanted to make things right between the two of them. Just because she didn't have the same feelings for her didn't mean they couldn't remain best friends. She missed Beca more than she'd ever missed anyone before and had begged and pleaded with the younger girl to talk to her to no avail. 

Chloe woke up from a lovely dream, in the dream The Bellas were performing at Disneyland, all dressed as different princesses to an adoring crowd. Chloe and Beca were performing a short duet and Beca grinned at her with that smile she reserved especially for Chloe. The alarm clock jolted her awake and the sleepy smile remained on her lips for a second before remembering that she hadn't seen that smile in 3 whole months.

Chloe sighed and got her phone out to text Beca, knowing that she wouldn't get a reply. For all Chloe knew Beca had changed her phone number but text her anyway 'Hey Becs, you were in my dream last night, The Bellas were performing together at Disneyland! I miss you... please text me back x' Chloe quickly got changed, ready for another day in work. 

Chloe got there slightly early as she always did, a smiling Chicago came over in his Prince Charming attire "Good morning Ariel" he laughed "Good morning to you too Prince Charming" Chloe laughed back. The pair had gotten closer over the past weeks and Chicago had started flirting heavily with the redhead.

He dropped to one knee and took Chloes hand in his "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me on a date tonight?" He asked already in character. Chloe giggled at the goofiness of him "Of course my prince" She replied. "Splendid" he stood up "Your chariot will await at 8" he kissed her hand before walking off. The other princesses gathered around her to talk to her about it before their shift started.

As soon as her shift finished, Chloe rushed home to get ready for her date, pausing only to alert the Bellas group chat of her date. 

Stacey: You're literally going out with prince charming!

Aubrey: You're living every girls fantasy!

CR: Not EVERY girls fantasy 

Fat Amy: Well every straight girls fantasy 

Ashley: What are you going to wear?

Chloe pondered this for a second before getting up and looking through her wardrobe and picking out three options and sending pictures of each to the group chat.

Aubrey: Number 2

Jessica: 1

Ashley: 1 

CR: Nah deffo 3

Emily: They're all nice!

Stacey: I have to agree with Bree number 2

Fat Amy: I'd say 3

Flo: 1 or 3

Lily: I killed someone in an outfit like 2

Chloe: Okay...

Chloe: You guys were no help 

Chloe: What do you think @Beca? 

Although Beca was still technically in the chat she hadn't spoken in it for 3 months and as suspected, she didn't break the silence. Chloe sighed and went with number 2 and got ready for her date. She was ready about 15 minutes before he was due to pick her up and decided to text Beca. Even after all of this time it wasn't any easier without her.

Chloe: Hey Bec, I tried calling you again yesterday but you didn't answer. Are you okay? Is this still your number? Please don't hate me forever, text or call me whenever you want and I'll be here x

Chloe heard a knock at the door and smoothed her hair down before answering the door. "Well hello there Chloe, you look amazing" Chloe smiled back at Chicago, "Looking pretty handsome yourself" Chloe replied. The pair set off in Chicago's car to a nearby Italian restaurant. Chicago was a perfect gentleman opening the door for Chloe and such.

The date went well and Chicago was as charming and funny as ever, he even walked Chloe back to her door after driving her home. "I had a great time Chicago" Chloe told him "Me too" Chicago smiled and leant in and kissed Chloe. 

Chloe kissed him back briefly before pulling away "Well goodnight, thanks again Chicago" Chloe smiled before letting herself into her house and kicking off her heels. Chloe got undressed for bed and considered the entire date. 

She had had a good time, it was fun and the two would make a great couple she mused but couldn't put her finger on why she didn't feel like she thought she would. She just didn't have that spark with him, she didn't feel for him what she'd expected to. What she'd hoped to. 

Chloe flopped into bed and considered the problem some more. He was the third guy she'd been on a date with since moving to Florida but she had expected more from him. It was chemistry that she didn't have with him. 

For example if she was out with Beca then the conversation would have never ceased. There was always ease between the two girls relationship. She always felt like she could be 100% herself when she hung out with Beca. 

Then again that was a friendship, a relationship is something different altogether. If her and Beca had ever been romantically involved maybe she would have felt the same way around her. Almost immediately Chloe dispelled this thought from her head, she knew that she'd always act the same way around Beca no matter what capacity their relationship was.

It was a true conundrum. For some reason Beca was always in her thoughts when dates didn't work out. It was probably because she missed her friend Chloe reasoned. And she did. She missed Beca dearly, it was almost as though her right arm had been chopped off that's how integral Beca was to her life. Chloe sighed before settling into bed for the night. 

Chloe woke up to a knock at her door. She got out of bed and opened it to see Chicago dressed in his Prince Charming suit. "What are you doing?" Chloe mumbled "Well I'm your Prince Charming aren't I?" He replied in a voice that wasn't his own. Chloe cocked her head and it took a second or two for her to click onto who's voice it was. 

"Beca?" Chloe gasped "Yes m'lady?" Chicago replied still in Becas voice before magically transforming into Beca, still wearing the princely attire. Chloe threw her arms around Beca and hugged her, right before pulling away and looking at Becas grin. She pulled the shorter girl into a searing kiss before abruptly waking up to the sound of her phone ringing. 

Chloe sat bolt upright in bed, panting slightly from shock and surprise before shutting off the call from Chicago. Chloe took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Why was this happening? Why was she dreaming about kissing Beca? Why didn't it feel wrong?

She picked her phone up and called Aubrey, 3 rings in she answered "Hey Chloe what's up?" Chloe inhaled deeply "I um... nothing" Chloe didn't know what to say, she was probably just being stupid after all. She didn't actually have feelings for Beca. Or did she? "Chloe what's up?" Aubrey asked again. 

"Nothing" Chloe repeated, slightly more convincing than the last time "Don't make me ask again" came Aubrey's stern voice from the other side of the line. Chloe sighed "Well... um... have you ever had a dream about kissing someone that you shouldn't have been kissing?" Chloe managed to get out. 

"That I shouldn't have been kissing? Like who? Trump? Ew fuck no!" Aubrey chuckled. "No I mean like a friend" Chloe sighed out "Not really no" Aubrey replied truthfully. "Yeah no me neither" Chloe laughed weakly "Well who was it?" Aubrey questioned her. "No one. It doesn't matter" Chloe added hoping she'd drop it. 

No such luck. "Well you have to tell me now" Chloe groaned at this "It was Beca wasn't it?" Aubrey asked. "How... how did you know?" Chloe stuttered "You've always been a bit gay for Beca" Aubrey said nonchalantly. "What? No I haven't!" Chloe squeaked out. 

Aubrey laughed at this "You definitely have! All that hand holding and cuddling up during movies and not stopping going on about her and how beautiful she is" Aubrey stated. "I... I'm an affectionate person that's all!" Chloe protested. "I was supposedly your best friend and you weren't that touchy feely with me!" Aubrey argued. 

Shit. She was right. Everything was always... different with Beca. A stronger bond. A bit more tender. A deeper love. "Oh my god" Chloe breathed out "And the penny drops" Aubrey deadpanned. "I... I think..." Chloe gulped loudly "I think I love her" she managed to get out. 

"I know you do" Aubrey said quietly. "Why... why didn't you ever say something to me?" Chloe questioned her "Its the kind of thing you need to figure out for yourself Chlo" Aubrey said softly. "Yeah I suppose you're right, thanks Bree... I have to go now" Chloe whispered out. "Let me know how it goes!" Aubrey called out before Chloe hung up. Chloe quickly text Beca. 

Chloe: Becs we need to talk, call or text me please?

No reply, not that Chloe was expecting one really. She had no idea how else to contact Beca. She didn't know where she lived or worked or anything, all she knew was that she was in New York and working with a record company. 

Chloe searched for hours and hours online for Beca until eventually she found her name listed on one of the record companies. Well if Beca wasn't going to talk to her then she was going to have to go and see her. 

Chloe rang work up and took a few of her holiday days off and quickly packed a bag. She got a taxi to the airport and booked the first available plane to New York. 

Not even 6 hours after waking up from that dream and Chloe was aboard a plane ready to fly her to New York. It was scary. Terrifying really. She was going to see Beca for the first time in such a long time and tell her how she felt about her. 

One step at a time though, she knew where Beca worked but not where she lived and the working day would probably be over by the time she arrived. Chloe thought long and hard for a while but eventually decided to just turn up to her work and hope she was there. 

The plane ride, although relatively short in duration, seemed to drag on for an eternity. Chloe was getting more nervous by the second and by the time the plane landed she was a ball of nerves. Grabbing her bag she hurried through the airport and hailed a cab to Becas work. 

She got there at 6:15 and entered the building hoping that Beca hadn't left yet. The reception desk was empty so Chloe scouted round, unsure of what she was even looking for. "Can I help you?" Chloe wheeled round at the words and was greeted to a perplexed looking woman. "Um hi I know someone who works here, Beca Mitchell and I don't know if she's here or if she's gone home yet" 

The woman raised an eyebrow at her "Beca will have left over an hour ago, as soon as it's 5 o'clock she's out of the door" the woman chuckled. "Ah yes that does sound like her" Chloe giggled "You see the thing is is that I don't actually know where she lives..." the woman frowned slightly. 

"How well do you know her?" She queried. "Oh very well. We're best friends" Chloe said confidently. "You're best friends but you don't know where she lives?" Chloe laughed nervously. "We went to college together, we lived together and we were co-captains of our college acappella group but she moved here and I moved to Florida. I have pictures, do you want to see them?" Chloe got her phone out "No I believe you" the woman laughed.

"It's a surprise you see, she didn't know I was coming" Chloe explained "I see" the woman nodded "Is there any chance you could help me out? Have you been to her apartment?" Chloe asked hopefully. "Me? No. As far as I'm aware no one in this place has" Chloe's face dropped at this "Well is there any way you could find out where she lives for me?" 

The woman chewed her bottom lip contemplatively "I dunno, it's against policy I could get into trouble" she muttered. "Please? Pretty please? You'll be doing me a massive favour and no one will ever find out" the woman thought for a couple of seconds, assessing the situation. 

She seemed harmless enough and hopefully a visit from a friend would cheer her moody coworker up. "Wait here I'll be two minutes" she said "Oh my god thank you so much I owe you one big time!" Chloe beamed. 

She waited anxiously for the woman's return, when she arrived back she handed Chloe a piece of paper with the address written on it. "Honestly I can't thank you enough for this!" Chloe gushed "It's nothing" Chloe engulfed the woman in a quick hug. "Thanks again!" She said before leaving and hailing another cab. 

Before long she was stood outside Becas apartment door. She must have been standing there for a good 15 minutes working up the courage to knock on it. She didn't know what to say. 

She almost bottled it, she almost turned around and left for the airport to get a flight home. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave when she was this close to seeing Beca again. Chloe took a deep breath before wrapping her knuckles across the door. 

She heard a muffled "Finally" through the door before it was opened. There she was. Becas mouth dropped open at the sight of Chloe in front of her after all these months. Chloe smiled awkwardly "Hey Becs" she whispered. 

Beca remained mute and unmoving, she couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. Surely this was a dream? Why else would Chloe be stood at her door? Tears welled in Chloe's eyes upon seeing Beca after so long and she could no longer help herself, she hugged the smaller girl tightly. 

Beca stood there, almost frozen but engulfed in Chloe’s arms. She breathed in Chloe’s scent that she hadn’t realised she’d missed this much before clearing her throat slightly. Chloe released Beca and took a slight step back “You better come in” Beca managed to get out. Chloe nodded and followed Beca into her apartment. 

Chloe looked around the tiny place as she followed Beca to the couch. Beca picked the remote up and turned the TV off before offering Chloe a seat. Chloe sat down but Beca remained on her feet, pacing slightly. 

Chloe glanced up at her nervous friend “I missed you” she said sincerely. Beca ran a hand through her hair “I missed you too” she admitted quietly. “Can you sit down so we can talk?” Chloe asked softly, Beca paced a few more times before reluctantly nodding and sitting down next to the redhead. 

Beca bounced her leg nervously as she struggled to look at Chloe “Bec can you look at me please?” Chloe almost begged. Becas eyes drifted up to Chloe’s face where Chloe spotted the tears threatening to escape. Chloe exhaled deeply “Why did you shut me out?” Chloe whispered as Beca shook her head. 

“You know why” Beca glanced down at the floor again. “No I don’t” Chloe said softly as Beca ran a hand through her hair again. “It was too much. I said too much and I couldn’t take it back” Beca croaked out. 

She began to pick at the chipped black nail polish on her fingernails. “Beca I’m so sorry” Chloe began, a stray tear falling from her own eyes “I never wanted you to feel like you had no choice but to cut contact with me. It must have been horrible for you, feeling the way you did. I’m so sorry Becs” Chloe choked out.

Beca glanced back up and her heart broke upon seeing Chloe cry “Please don’t cry Chloe” she pleaded. Chloe dried her eyes and took a deep breath “I just... I missed you so much and I thought I’d lost you forever!” Chloe croaked out. 

Beca sniffed “I’m sorry Chloe it’s just... you don’t know what it’s like loving someone who only sees you as a friend. It’s crushing. It almost feels like you can’t breathe any more” Chloe’s heart broke a little bit more knowing she’d caused Beca to feel like this “And I just didn’t know what to do. I thought running away would help but all I do is think about you. I’d rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all Chlo” Beca added quickly. 

Chloe steadied her nerves and made sure she locked eyes with Beca before continuing. “Beca I don’t want to just be friends with you anymore. I think I love you” Becas mouth dropped open at this “What?” She squeaked out. “I think I love you Beca” Chloe said plainly. “Like love me or love me love me?” Beca asked quickly Chloe smiled at this. “Love you love you” Beca could hardly believe her own ears. “You do?” Chloe nodded as a small smile appeared on Becas lips, widening until it almost engulfed her whole face. 

“So... can... can I kiss you?” Beca asked as Chloe nodded vigorously. Beca pulled Chloe in for a kiss that was half-ruined by Becas inability to stop smiling, Chloe however found it absolutely adorable. “Promise you’ll never leave me again?” Chloe asked as she broke away from the kiss “I promise” Beca replied sincerely before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
